nationcreationfandomcom-20200213-history
Temyrian Collective
The Temyrian Collective is a nation owned and run by Akuma Zero, on NC: Spacebattles. They are a nation governed by race of psychic vampires called Temyrians, and they posses a slave race dubbed the Gremorians. The Temyrians were chosen by the governments of Earth to set out in a bloatship to avoid discrimination and receive an independent nation. They also expressed that they wished to see how an "alien" species would function on its own, and interact with humans. History The Temyrians, before even landing on the bloatship and establishing a country, sought a system with a habitable planet as far away from Earth as was feasible. This turned into Bloodmane V, the fifth planet of the Bloodmane system, 25 Light Years away from Earth. This made them the colony farthest from Earth. After setting out, their bloatship journey began quite well. They faced some difficulties managing food for the Gremorians later on in the journey, as they had underestimated their slave race's food intake, and they have since adjusted for this on Bloodmane, making sure they are well nourished and receive proper nutrients. After a long travel period, they finally landed on Bloodmane V and immediately began construction of their capital city, named Temyr after the race, at the landing sight of their Bloatship (the southern tip of the continent they named Temyrin.) It was during this period that their leadership group emerged, led by Morin Gait. He established himself as the Lord of the Temyrians and began setting up a government, which would be named the Temyrian Collective, as he felt that it would turn out to be a collection of all of their race, united under one banner, to promote the interests of and better the Temyrians and establish friendly relations with humankind. Several other people stepped up, and called themselves Lords to challenge Lord Gait, but the population's support fell predominantly under Lord Gait, and as such he eventually established complete control peacefully. To appease the Lords and establish them as his coworkers, he set up a Caste system, grouping everyone into a "Collection", including himself himself and the other Lords into the highest tier, and then the rest of the population in others, depending on their professions. After this, the new government took shape around the Collections, and eventually the Temyrian Collective's populus spread around their landing continent. They eventually established three major cities; Temyr (the capital and largest city), Risto, established by Lord Rito Kraeys, and Canin, a manufacturing center established by Lady Cano. Immediately, the Collective began working together to establish a working infrastructure and the ability to reach out to other Colonies. After receiving a message from the Reivers, who had landed on their planet Erebus prior to the Collective's landing on Bloodmane V, they began cooperation on developing a more powerful FTL drive in order to establish wide-ranging physical contact with all colonies and permit further exploration of the Milky Way. Soon after, more and more colonies who had received the message began funding and cooperating with the Reivers and Temyrians on the FTL drive. This was around the time Dr. Hayashi, the person responsible for the creation of Faster Than Light travel, was killed in an accident. Upon investigation of his laboratories, the schematics for a wormhole gate were found, completed and ready to be released to the public. After receiving the schematics for the gates, the Temyrians began construction immediately, placing it in geo-syncrhonus orbit over Risto. The gates allowed them to open up active trade with the countries they had interacted with so far, and began active trading and diplomatic visits with the Reivers, with whom they quickly established close relationships with. They soon expanded their trade to include all nations who would permit trade into their system. At around the time of the completion of the gate, one of the Nobles, Lord Doen Pois, began an initiative to create a functional star map of all inhabited star systems. This was completed within a few years, and the first celestial navigation tool had been completed, albeit with gaps in unexplored, uninhabited territories. Continued research and expansion of the star map and navigation is ongoing to current day. After this, the colonies mostly went about their own business. Eventually, due to the condition of the decaying Earth, the Fyrrim Orders sent out a message for a gathering of the colonies, to discuss and determine a proper course of action for assisting Earth. Lord Gait decided to personally attend the conference in order to promote the interests of the Temyrian Collective and race, as well as try and unite their populations on Earth with his own in order to form a consolidated Temyrian planet and system. After much debate and discussion, the Reivers eventually made four propositions on how to best go about saving the home planet of the human, Temyrian, and Gremorian races. The Temyrians agreed with most of them, and began several projects to assist with their execution, a couple of which they began collaboration with the Reivers on. A short while after the colony summit, a transmission came from a previously lost bloatship colony, and the Temyrians quickly sent a diplomatic envoy to greet them, as well as the schematics of the wormhole gate for them to have easy contact with the rest of the colonies. The Collective Society The Caste system of the Temyrian Collective is a rigid yet fluid one. A person's Caste is determined once they have completed schooling or gained citizenship. The castes, called "Collections" are as follows: The Collective Lord Currently a position held by Morin Gait, the Collective Lord is the Temyrian who has gained the most power and influence. He controls all military and political operations, and his word is law. All in the Collective bow to him. The Collective Lord is an elected position (by the entire populus, including the Gremorians, but not the Chained Collective or Temyrians in the Gremorian Caste.) with a lifetime term, or until they abdicate the position. After they complete their term or abdicate, a new one is elected from the Noble Collection. The Collective Lord holds the power to raise people into the Noble Collection. The follow people have been the Collective Lord: Lord Morin Gait Lord Gait is the master of the Collective. His word is law, and he is in charge of all government and military acts. He has the power to overrule any Noble and instructs them on where their attention should be focused. He is known to regulate the other Nobles with an iron fist, not tolerating any unfairness towards the Commoners of the Collective. The Noble Collection The second highest rank someone of the Collective can achieve. These are those who assist Lord Gait in the running of the government. Decisions made by those of Noble rank may only be overruled by the Collective Lord himself. Those of the Noble Collection are appointed by the Collective Lord and may be stripped of their status by him. Notable Nobles While there are a couple hundred Nobles in the collective, there are always several which stand out. These are currently; Lord Rito Kraeys, The Collective Adviser Lord Gait's most trusted adviser. His word is almost as powerful as Lord Gait's, but not as absolute. Lord Gait values his input and most Nobles carry a great deal of respect for him. Outside of his advisory role, his primary focus is in ventures of finance. As a result, he is the wealthiest of the Noble Collection, and is often responsible for at least part of the funding of numerous projects and investments in the affairs of other Nobles. Lord Teryn Ferrus, The Heart of Iron The owner and proprietor of Collective Mining and Drilling, he is responsible for all developments in the mining and resource gathering industry. He holds a great deal of influence with the Nobles who focus their attention on manufacturing ventures. ' Lady Orla Demetrus, The Peasant Noble ' Lady Demetrus focuses her attention on maintaining the Gremorian slave population through supplying food products. She is responsible for almost all of the agricultural products which feed the Gremorian slaves and any humans which may be brought over from Earth. While not very wealthy or influential, she is respected for her vital role in society. Lord Vrangyr Kain, The Professor Lord Kain runs the education system. He himself is not very wealthy as he doesn't gain much income from it, but almost all of the nobles donate to the educational system in order for him to improve and operate it. As a result, he is rather dependent on the other nobles for support, but is well respected as he has a reputation for not squandering the funds of the other Nobles, and keeping the Collective's schools well maintained and of the highest quality. Lady Naoto Cano, The Artificer Lady Cano is the foremost and most powerful manufacturing mogul in the Collective. She operates most of the production facilities responsible for manufacturing military, medical, and scientific equipment vital to the survival of the Collective. Lord Doen Pois, The Navigator Lord Pois is responsible for the majority of the shipping, naval, space, or ground-based, in the Collective. He is the Fleet Commander of the Collective Naval Forces. Lord Racine Goc, The Strategist Lord Gait's appointed Head of the Military. He is known to be a master strategist and commands the utmost discipline in his military forces. As a result, the Collective's military forces receive fine training and are very disciplined and reliable soldiers. Lady Angel Mayfel, The Spymaster Lady Angel is the overseer of the Mind Collective, appointed by Lord Gait. She otherwise focuses her attention on special operations and espionage. The Common Collection Those who are not nobles. They make up the bulk of the Temyrian population. They hold no power in government, although the Nobles and Collective Lord are sure to keep them content. Commoners form the workings of the society. They are the businessmen and workers. The Commoners have a number of laws which protect them, established in the constitution drafted by the Collective's founder, Lord Gait. All Temyrians in this collection retain the right to vote in the election of the Collective Lord. Human visitors and residents have all of the rights associated with this Caste, but do not have the right to vote, or the ability to order the Gremorians. The Chained Collection The Chained are those who have lost their right to freedom through criminal activity. Depending on the severity of the crime, they are imprisoned or executed. After serving a time in prison they are released, and those who have committed a severe have a chain permanently affixed to their neck to mark their status as a criminal. They lose the protection of most of the laws which protect Commoners, including the right to vote. Those who have not committed crimes worthy of permanent marking are restored to their original caste after they serve their time in prison, however, repeat offenders may become permanent members of this caste. Given the humiliating and degrading nature of this caste, crime rates are rather low, and repeat offenders are rare. The Mind Collection Consistent of scientists and engineers, this caste is given a great deal of autonomy, answering only to the Collective Lord and Lady Mayfel. The Nobles often provide funding for their research. Membership of this Caste is determined by a person's degree or career. Given the nature of their work, the Mind Collection have all of the rights of the commoners, as well as access to some degree of sensitive information and some government facilities. As a result of this, only Temyrians can be part of this caste, although humans often work with the Mind Collection in a more blindfolded fashion. The Gremorian Collection This caste consists of all Gremorians and Temyrians who have committed unspeakable crimes, such as feeding off of another Temyrian. They hold no power or influence and must willingly comply with any order given to them by a member of another caste. Temyrians of this caste are marked by a brand on their face, and lose the right to vote in elections. Gremorians, however, have the right to vote in the election of the Collective Lord so long as they have not committed any serious crimes, and as such vote for those who are sympathetic towards them. The Temyrian and Gremorian Races The Temyrian and Gremorian races make up 39.5 and 59.2% of the population respectively, with the Temyrians being the ruling species. They both are moderately similar to humans, but differ in important ways that seperate them from humans Temyrians Originally engineered by a group of internationally-sponsored Italian scientists in 2065, and named after the lead geneticist, Doctor Frederick Temor, they quickly were being "mass produced" by the Italians, and later other nations, and began mating. They were first intended to function as special military units designed to perform CQB infiltration and assassinations, but quickly grew into their own mental capacity, and as such were no longer suitable for this purpose. The Italians, being their original creators, were given the responsibility of keeping them under control. Rather than extinguish them, intended for them to serve as a monument for the first completely new species produced by humankind, and as such developed the Gremorians for them in 2070, so Temyrians no longer had to feed off of humans to avoid illness. Their primary population center afterwards was in a specially made district in Florence, Italy, though a few spread around to other countries, to varying degrees of acceptance. The Temyrians are a tall, physically imposing race of psychic vampires. With a height averaging around 7'1", and an average weight of a healthy human around that height, they are considered some of the best basketball players in the universe. While looking mostly like a human, they have a tail, shaped like that of a stereotypical "devil" in human mythology, which they use to feed off of the mental energy of other sentient/sapient species by latching it onto their heads or necks, or other area close to their brains. Doing so renders the victim comatose for up to a week and a half and sustains the Temyrian for about a week if done normally. Temyrians can, infact, overfeed, though this is a rare occurance. Overfeeding either renders the victim comatose indefinitely, which they may or may not recover from, and may result in death. Gremorians A slave race engineered for the Temyrians by the same core group of Geneticists which had created them. They were created as a response to the Temyrians need for a food source, and the scientists unwillingness to allow them to feed off of humans. They were designed to be much physically and mentally weaker than the Temyrians, who were on par with, if not superior to humans in such regards, they are the perfect slave race fit for the Temyrian's specifications. They are sentient intelligent beings, capable of free thought, and as such, creativity in their own right. However, they are closer to monkeys in terms of mental capacity than they are to humans (they do not actually have the intelligence of monkeys), and as such are not able to form very complex thoughts and organize effectively to fight against the Temyrians. Despite being a slave race, the Temyrians treat them very well, even granting those who have not fought against them the right to vote in elections. Those who are owned by Temyrians are often employed as common house servants, and are quartered in the Temyrian's home and given adequate food, drink, and even basic luxuries in exchange for this service. Temyrians owned by the government are employed as public servants. They are responsible for maintaining the towns and cities of the Temyrian Collective. As a result, the cities of the Temyrian Collective are extraordinarily clean and well kept. The government-owned Gremorians are typically kept in common houses, with a number of other Gremorians, and are afforded the same respect as the house slaves. Economy The economy of the Temyrian Collective is a capitalist society with emphasis on small businesses. As such, a large percentage of the Temyrian population owns small service businesses and generates their own income. A number are also government employed, or employees of said businesses. Larger corporations are typically owned by those of the Noble Collection, and they employ large numbers of Temyrians. Notable public corporations include * Collective Mining and Drilling ** CEO: Lord Teryn Ferrus *** Specialty: Raw materials * Collective Military Industries ** CEO: Lord Racine Goc *** Specialty: Military equipment development * Collective Agricultural Development ** CEO: Lady Orla Demetrus *** Specialty: Agricultural products and chemicals. * Collective Spaceyards ** CEO: Lord Doen Pois *** Specialty: Shipbuilding and Astronavigation research * Collective Industrial Works ** CEO: Lady Naoto Cano *** Specialty: Manufacturing, general goods. * Collective Investment Bank ** CEO: Lord Rito Kraeys *** Specialty: Banking, Financial Investments Military The Military of the Collective is, by military classification, a Mobile Defense Force with a small Expeditionary unit. The military consists of an active duty group of 75,000 soldiers, manning five divisions. Collective Ground Defense Forces The standing army of the Collective, they are meant to provide security against any potential on-planet infantry attack. They number about 25,000 strong and are a highly trained, close-knit group of soldiers with heavy armor support. Most of their equipment comes from the CMI 2132 infantry and armor line. Collective Expeditionary Marines The offensive ground force of the Collective, they number 10,000 in strength and are heavily specialized in mechanized combat and meant for planetary deployment. They are a subdivision of the Collective Ground Defense Forces, and thus operate with slightly modified versions of the equipment available to the CGDF fit for expeditionary missions. Collective Navy The planetary naval force, they are a green water navy designed to protect the shorelines of the continental landmasses and the islands around and between them. They number about 15,000 strong and are equipped with RMG-ES naval equipment slightly modified by request to fit CMI aircraft. They have operational control of a single Aircraft Carrier for aerial support purposes, otherwise their fleet mostly consists of Frigates. Collective Air Forces Numbering 15,000, the Collective Air Forces are designed to control the skies of Bloodmane V. With an operational zone centered on the two continents, Temyrin and Kreyus, they are able to reach high altitudes in order to intercept any incoming spacecraft, and are equipped to deal with attacks from space. As such, they are in charge of the planet-to-orbit defenses. Collective Space Marine Corp The Space Marines are the size of the CEM, 10,000 strong. They are the space pilots, and are currently fairly unequipped, however this is quickly changing as more spacecraft are being put into production. They are designed to provide orbital defense in the form of direct opposition in outerspace, and have some capability of interstellar travel in order to offload the Collective Expeditionary Marines. The CSMP are equipped entirely with spacecraft from Collective Shipyards. Territory The only planet currently under Temyrian control is the planet Bloodmane V. They have otherwise laid claim to the entire system in which it resides. Bloodmane V Bloodmane V is a planet about 120% the mass of Earth, and is as the name would suggest, the fifth planet from the star Bloodmane. The system was so named for its red star and the fact that Bloodmane V has red-colored seas, which were initially mistaken for lava before further probing determined that it was drinkable water with an oddly high iron content. As the seas would suggest, the planet has so far been found to have a very high iron content, and as such has a very strong magnetic field protecting it from solar radiation. The planet itself is 87% water, with most of its landmass being concentrated in a single area, forming two relatively small crescent-shaped continents (Temyrin, the eastern continent, and Kreyus, the western continent) that face one another and come closer at their tips, forming a broken circle with a number of islands of varying sizes in between them. In the north the two are separated by a 70-mile wide Strait, called the Canin Strait after the city built next to it. Their southern reaches are separated by a couple hundred miles. Kreyus is virtually uninhabited save for the occasional research and mining station, as well as a small settlement across the Canin Strait from the city Canin, named Port Krey. It is very mountainous and has a heavy jungle over its southern half. Temyrin is mostly grasslands and forests, and is home to all three of the major cities. Temyr, the capital and largest city, is a port city resting on the southern tip of the continent. Canin, the Collective's manufacturing center, is on the northern tip along the Canin Strait, and Risto, the financial center, is along the outside of the crescent along the southern edge a few hundred miles away from Temyr, facing the planet's vast ocean. Several small towns have also emerged, mostly on the outskirts of the cities or close-by, although a series of them has sprung up on the roads and rails between Temyr and Risto. Foreign Relations The Reivers The Temyrian Collective is great allies with the Reivers of Erebus, with both planets predominantly as a meta-human species, they both have concerned themselves with fairness and equality and have made every effort to provide humanitarian aid to those who require it, as a result they have a close trade relationship, and cooperate on a number of technological efforts. In addition, the Reivers and Temyrians often use each other's military equipment to supplement their own, and as a result of this, and concern with growing international tensions of late, they have signed a Mutual Defense and Non Aggression Pactto protect one another in the event of a violent encounter. Category:Nation Creation Category:NC Spacebattles Category:Player Nations Category:Nation Creation Countries Category:Akuma Zero Category:Kyr Category:Who Created This Category? Kyr did. Category:NC Spacebattles Nations